


my boyfriend does my make-up

by vityuu (nanahoney)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (aka every single one of my fics this tag was made for me), (no make-up was harmed in the making of this fic either), (no valencia filter was harmed in the making of this fic), Boyfriend does my make-up challenge, Established Relationship, FWP, Fluff What Plot, Instagram, M/M, Make-up, Phichit is a youtuber but this might fit in with canon somewhere????, Present Tense, Seungchuchu Week, Youtuber AU, kiss mark, selfie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanahoney/pseuds/vityuu
Summary: "Do you think if I play the Attack on Titan opening song in the background of this video everyone would mind?""Just start the video, Phichit."Phichit beams. "Yes, sir!"-Seung-gil does Phichit's make-up while being a dork and making awful dad jokes jokes that Phichit finds funny.





	my boyfriend does my make-up

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first seungchuchu fic so pls be gentle, guys.
> 
> sawadikrub = hello in thai!

“Do you think if I play the Attack on Titan opening song in the background of this video everyone would mind?” Phichit muses and shifts on the couch. A little bit fond, Seung-gil rolls his eyes and nudges their shoulders together.

“Just start the video, Phichit.”

 Phichit beams. “Yes, sir!”

 Seung-gil huffs a laugh and Phichit turns back to the camera recording them, firmly placed on a tripod. He leans sideways against Seung-gil (a small part of him still thrills every time Seung-gil wraps an arm around his shoulder or even just leans back, though it’s quickly, in the course of the year, blended into his everyday life) and flashes it a peace sign.

“ _Sawadikrub_ , guys! Phichit here and today is truly a victorious day.”

“And not only because it’s our one year anniversary,” Seung-gil adds, staring seriously at the camera. Phichit grins.

“Awww, babe, you remembered!”

“Yeah, it’s not like you haven’t mentioned it’s coming up at least thrice a day in these past three weeks,” he says dryly and starts snorting when Phichit huffs in indignation.

“I didn’t know you had it in you to crack jokes, babe,” Phichit says and pokes his collarbone. Seung-gil smirks, only looking at him from the corner of his eyes. 

“I’m a man of many talents, Chulanont.”

Phichit fondly shakes his head. “That you are, Seung-gil. That you are.” He turns back to the camera. “Now we’ll just have to see if doing make-up is one of them, won’t we?”

“Prepared to be surprised,” he says to the camera. “You know, I don’t think you’ve introduced me yet, have you?”

“As if anyone doesn’t know at this point.” Phichit rolls his eyes. “You’ve been in almost all of my Instagram selfies.”

“You’ve got to make things official, Chulanont.” He motions at the camera with his head. “Go ahead, we’re waiting.”

Phichit smiles fondly then plants a big kiss on Seung-gil’s cheek (and it’s _so easy_  to make him flustered despite his cool exterior. Up to this day, that’s still one of Phichit’s favourite discoveries about him). He grins as he turns back to the camera. “This, my dearest viewers, is my amazing boyfriend and editor-in-crime. He edits all my videos.”

“Which is obviously the only reason Chulanont here keeps me around.” Seung-gil coughs, his eyes averted away from Phichit. His cheeks are red, Phichit thrills to see, and his lips - well, they aren’t _quite_ smiling. But they’re getting there. Phichit sticks out his tongue.

“Obviously,” he teases and nudges their shoulders together again. “Ladies and gents and all my wonderful non-binary friends, this is the best boyfriend in the world, the wonderful, one-and-only Seung-gil Lee, who’s only now agreed to be in my videos. I’d say I hope you guys love him as much as I do but that’s a bit impossible.”

Seung-gil goes red again (he always does when Phichit says something even remotely close to ‘I love you’ and then he mutters ‘Stop being embarrassing’ if they’re in public. If they’re at home, in their Pokemon and Hamtaro PJs resprectively, he smiles and kisses him breathless) and leans his weight against his shoulder a bit. “Stop being embarrassing, Chulanont, you’re ruining my reputation.”

“Don’t worry, your reputation of dork extraordinaire won’t be tarnished by me.” He laughs when Seung-gil lightly hits his shoulder. “Wow, we’re way off topic, sorry about that, guys. Anyway!” He grins and holds up the bag next to him, black and see-through in the front. “Today we’ll be doing the, dun dun!” He pauses. “‘ _My boyfriend does my make-up_ ’ challenge.”

“Won’t they already know that by your video title?” Seung-gil arches an eyebrow.

“Shush” Phichit sticks out his tongue again. “Stop breaking the 4th wall here.”

Seung-gil opens his mouth, but then shuts it and just huffs and rolls his eyes. “I’ll have so much to edit, won’t I?”

“Not more than usual.” Phichit snorts and sets the make-up bag on his knees. “Give this poor guy here a thumbs up, he deserves it after slaying over my videos for hours and make them not suck as much.”

“Yes, it’s _such_  a task.” Seung-gil rolls his eyes and eyes the bag. “Now let’s see what we have to work with.”

Phichit spreads out the contents of his make-up bag across the coffee table in front of them. There’s a blush, a few mascaras and a whole set of make-up brushes, some lipsticks and liquid eyeliner. Then come his liquid as well as pencil concealer, his primer, foundation and brow pencil. His eyeshadow palette comes last.

Seung-gil already looks lost.

“Why are there so many brushes?” he asks and squints as he picks up a brush. “Is this for foundation?”

“No, that’s for blush,” he says in amusement, picking up a thinner brush. “This one’s for foundation. And these here,” he picks up a set of seven brushes neatly lined up together. “Are eyeshadow brushes.”

Seung-gil looks horrified. “Why are there so many?”

Phichit laughs.

“This one is for blending.” He puts down the thickest brush. “This one is for blending in the crease.” He puts down another one - it’s almost identical but the bristles are white.

“The what now?” Seung-gil scrunches up his nose.

Phichit sticks out his tongue. “My crease.” He closes an eye and runs his finger over his crease. “Now this thin one is for eyeliner.” He dabs at Seung-gil’s nose with it before putting it down. “This slightly thicker one is for my lid.” He runs the bristles over his eyelid. “And then these two are for my under eye - “ he swings them a bit, “- and this one is for applying eyeshadow in the crease. Be careful, the second one is for blending, this one’s for applying.”

Seung-gil opens his mouth, then groans and buries his face in his hands. He pats his back in sympathy. “Any chance of an encore?”

“Nope.” He grins. “That’s all I’m allowed to tell you, everything else is on you. So hop to it, big guy. Don’t worry, I’ll love you even if you put mascara on my lid. Or lipstick.”

With a fair glare (and blush on his cheeks), Seung-gil reaches for the primer. “I think you start with this?"  
“Aww, you remember?” Phichit grins and nods. “You’re supposed to wash and moisturize my face first but I did that already. Good luck with the rest.”

Seung-gil squirts a small amount on the back of his hand. “I guess watching you get ready should help me a bit in this,” he muses as he clumsily applies it to his face. Phichit closes his eyes and presses his lips together.

“Next is… Does concealer come first or is it foundation?”

Phichit smirks and shrugs. “No idea,” he says innocently. Seung-gil glares again, but chooses to go forth with foundation first, after some deliberation.

“I’m so confused right now,” he says after he’s applied it to his skin and blended it with the correct brush. “I’m probably doing everything wrong.”

“You’re doing great, babe,” Phichit assures him and hums as Seung-gil applies the pencil concealer underneath his eye. He squirms even though he’s trying to stay still.

“Next is this brown thing, right?” Seung-gil says after putting down the pencil. He picks up the contour powder and squints. “Wait, why is the white powder inside?”

Phichit laughs. “That’s for contouring. The white is for highlighting and the brown powder is for creating shadows on my face.”

He nods and squints some more. “I know you do things with this to make your cheeks and jaw sharper. And I think chin?”

“And forehead and nose,” he confirms and smiles sheepishly. “This one’s a bit difficult so I guess I’m allowed to help you a bit. Take that brush.” He motions with his head and hums.

“This flat one?” Seung-gil eyes the small, flat brush on the table and picks it up. “Okay, what now?”

“Well, first you do my forehead and cheeks and jaw. That’s all I’m telling you.” He grins and bats his eyelashes. Seung-gil shakes his head.

He follows the line of his cheekbones (after Phichit’s sucked them in to help with that) and jaw, then clumsily blends it into his skin. The forehead and nose end up being a bit more difficult; Phichit’s almost scared to see the end result.

“Next is… It’s the white shimmery thing, right?” Seung-gil glances down and motions at the powder highlighter. “It’s cheeks and nose with this?”

“Mmm, good memory. And chin.” Phichit grins

Seung-gil hums then hesitates. “Wait, which brush do I use?”

“Well, you know which ones not to use.” Phichit raises his eyebrows. “There’s not many others you can use.

  
“Is the blush brush okay?” Seung-gil asks. Phichit shrugs.

“Sure.” The actual brush he needs to use is _so close_  to the blush one, and yet so far away it seems. He eyes it but closes his eyes to let him work on his face.

Phichit feels as if he’s caked in highlights once Seung-gil’s done and he wrinkles his nose. “I better not look like a light bulb right now, or a Christmas tree. 

“You don’t.” Seung-gil huffs. ”Have more faith in me, will you?”

Phichit raises an eyebrow but doesn’t comment.

Seung-gil runs his hand over the bristles of his blush brush to clean it out, then reaches for the blush. “You know, you’re not turning out all that bad, I don’t think.”

Phichit laughs and grins. “We’ll see, we’ll see.”

“You really don’t have any faith in me, do you?” Seung-gil snorts and eyes his cheeks. To be helpful, Phichit hollows them out so he can follow the line again.

“Next is eyeshadow, right? Oh shit, I still don’t know which brush is which.” He curses and glares at said brushes. Phichit can’t help but laugh.

“Just do what you think is right, babe.”

“Well, how bad can it be? We’re almost done, right?”

Phichit nods. “Yep, just eyeshadow, eyeliner and lipstick left. You don’t need to fill my brows since they’re already pretty dark.”

“Oh thank god.” He sighs. “I already know I’ll screw up on the eyeliner but whatever. _Yolo_ or whatever you always say.”

“That’s _so_  2012, Seung-gil.” His shoulders shake and he covers his mouth to muffle his giggles. “Nobody says that anymore.”

Seung-gil flushes and hits his shoulder. “You literally say that before every dumb decision, don’t play innocent!”

“Oh, do I?” He sticks out his tongue. “Hmmm, nope, never happens.”

“Get this, people, Phichit Chulanont is the uncool uncle who always says yolo. Yuuri Katsuki can confirm,” Seung-gil says seriously at the camera. Phichit clutches at his shoulder and ducks his head and _it’s not funny_  but Seung-gil’s expression when he said Yolo and _his expression when he addressed the camera_.

He can’t seem to stop laughing. 

“God, I love you.”

Seung-gil glances at him and smirks. “Mmm, I’m flattered but my name is Seung-gil.”

“Oh god,” Phichit wheezes and clutches tighter at his sweater. “Oh god.”

Seung-gil chuckles along, then reaches for the eyeshadow palette. “So I put some colour on your lid, then your, uhh, crease, right? And then under your eye.”

“That’s right.” Phichit grins, takes in a few deep breaths. “Good luck.”

“I’ll need it,” he says back, squinting his eyes down at the palette he has balanced on his knee. “There’s so many colours. Isn’t this the palette you bought at Sephora the other day?”  
  
“One and the same. Feel free to pick any colour you want.”

Seung-gil picks out a hot red for his lid, black for along his crease (and Phichit can sob from how heavy he knows his eyeshadow is. Seung-gil even forgets to blend) and shimmery white for his under eye. He does his eyeliner sloppily (but that’s Phichit’s fault, really, since his eye keeps twitching) but its okay, even Phichit struggled with eyeliner when he first started out. His eyelashes feel clumpy when Seung-gil’s finished with them, sticking closely together. But he does remember to apply lip balm before putting on wine red lipstick along with some gloss so that’s good.

Phichit doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone look so relieved to be finished with applying make-up. It makes him chuckle.

“Finally.” Seung-gil breathes a sigh of relief before eyeing Phichit’s face. “I fucked up the eyeliner but that’s expected. Everything else doesn’t look too bad, I think.” 

Phichit cracks a grin. “I’ll be the judge of that. Mirror, please.” He makes grabby hands for his phone, that’s sitting on the table. Immediately after Seung-gil passes it on to him, he opens the camera app.

Well.

Okay, it’s not too bad.

Better than Phichit expected, really. Sure, his face is glowing a bit with the excess highlighter and his eyelashes look clumpy and his eyeliner… He won’t even get into that. And his eyeshadow is _screaming_  at his eyes from up on his eyelid.

But overall.

He whistles and turns the other cheek to look at his profile. “Seung-gil, the man of many talents and with a little bit of practice could be a make-up artist. Great job on the contour.”

Seung-gil’s shoulders sag in relief. “Thanks. Do I measure up to your skill?”

Phichit laughed. “Not so fast, Seung-gil. You still have light years to go, I’m afraid.”

Seung-gil snorts and shrugs. “I’ll stick to editing videos then.”  
“It’s where your call lays,” he agrees and shrugs, then leans against him. He leans up and leaves a kiss mark on his check. “Well, that’s all for today, guys! Hope you liked this video and if you did, be sure to give it a big thumbs up. And don’t worry, you’ll see more of this handsome fellow in upcoming videos so subscribe so you wouldn’t miss it! And if you hadn’t seen my latest collab with Victor Nikiforov, I’ll put the link down below. I’ll see you guys next week, stay awesome!”

Phichit gets up to turn off the camera, then grins and return, only to straddle Seung-gil’s lap. “Thanks for doing this, Seung-gil. I know it wasn’t easy for you.” He nuzzles his neck and gently pecks his jaw. Seung-gil exhales softly, wrapping his arms around him.

“Thanks for having me. Sorry if I lose you any subscribers,” he says wryly. Phichit pulls back to glare down at him.

“Shush, stop speaking lies.” He bumps their foreheads together. “If anything you’ll gain me a billion of them.”

Seung-gil smiles a bit. “Who’s the one speaking lies here?” He says but he cups his cheeks and gently kisses him.

“Still you,” he says when he pulls away. “Happy one year anniversary, Seung-gil.”

Seung-gil smiles a bit (and that’s so much like watching a rose unfurl it’s petals, like seeing the sunset for the first time everytime) that Phichit can’t help but burrow his face in his neck. “Happy one year, Phichit.”

Phichit smiles a bit and pulls him down in a kiss, his fingers vines in his hair, his lipstick rubbing off Seung-gil’s lips until there’s barely any left on his. He grins and pulls away, only to run his thumb over the bottom lip. There is crimson on his fingertip when he pulls away.

He grins and reaches for his phone, opens the Instagram app. “Ooooh, we should give the people a small tease! Let’s take a selfie.”

Seung-gil rolls his eyes as Phichit hides his face on his neck, smiling against his skin. His kiss mark is dark and visible against Seung-gil’s flushed cheeks, his hair is finger-swept and messy.

He grins when he sees how it’s turned out.

It’s perfect.

He doesn’t even need to add a filter, he decides, though he eyes Valencia sadly. But Seung-gil is too beautiful, he doesn’t need one  
He captions it ‘ _Fun times with babe after_ _his first cameo in my video_ _!_  # **kissmark #phichitchulanont #ilovethismansomuch #tuneinnextmonday #boyfrienddoesmymakeup #youtubers** ’ **#happyoneyearanniversary # <3 **

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna need a few tries to get seung-gil right, so sorry for that. also you may be wondering, 'hey! where are the pets??'
> 
> well, sucks for me because i forgot to include them.
> 
> rip phichit's cute hamsters and jin which is what i call seung-gil's beautiful husky.
> 
> you may find me on twitter @chuarebeautiful!! pls do i'm lonely


End file.
